Arrepentimientos de un Sádico
by Saya Nightray
Summary: Se dice que su mascara es una manera de ocultar el dolor que siente, un genio, un prodigio, pero cuanto dolor puede soportar un alma en silencio. Solo ella lo sabe.


**Disclaimer** : Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada fue sacada de internet, por ende no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor o autora, solo la edite, pero el merito es del autor.

* * *

Arrepentimiento de un sádico

 _Pensar que los años han pasado y yo sigo aquí sin hablarlo y solo llevando el peso de mis actos en mis hombros, pero creo que es hora que hable contigo, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tome tiempo para venir a hablar contigo, espero que no sea tarde y si lo es, de verdad lo siento, no tengo una buena excusa, quizás que me perdí en mis recuerdos, pero no importa cuántos años pasen, aún no te olvido, tengo aun todas las fotografías que nos tomamos, que con el tiempo seguramente encontrará, siempre veo tu sonrisa y es lo que me da fuerza de seguir a delante… Me gustaría pensar que tus manos y el calor se funden con más de uno de mis sueños._

 _¿Por qué morir Rin? ¿Por qué?_

 _Seguramente ahorita estarías diciéndome que no hay ni una razón, fuera de salvar la aldea, pero, podías confiar en mi palabra, no sabes lo que sufro con tu partida, los años no hacen más débil el peso de tu muerte, lo hacen mucho más fuerte._

 _Seguramente en estos momentos me estarías arregañando por estar llorando, pero lloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolor, no importa cuánto diga que seguiré adelante, lo hago, pero no puedo estar con alguien que no seas tú, los días pasan sin querer y aquí sigo yo, esperando el día en que el destino se apiade de mí y me lleve junto a ti, cuantas cosas seguramente me quieres contar y aún no puedes._

 _Aún recuerdo tu mirada que se pierde en la belleza de cualquier cosa, era tan dispersa como el mar y a pesar de todo contigo quería seguir estando, no importa cuántas veces te dijera que estuviera pendiente de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, era porque quería que tu mirada se perdiera en mí, solo en mí, ojalar morir y amar nos hagan uno, porque deseo tenerte a mi lado, seguramente es muy egoísta seguir pidiéndote más, cuando sé que seguramente tu eres la única razón por la que sigo vivo, porque estoy seguro que estas cuidándome desde donde estés._

 _Aun puedo sentir como si estuvieras aquí, no importa cuántas veces tome una actitud despreocupada y desinteresada, pero por dentro estoy muriendo lentamente, pero no puedo dejar lo que tanto protegiste, dejaste ese trabajo a mí y yo lo seguiré haciendo, no importa cuántas vidas me toque tomar para mantener Konoha protegida, no me importa derramar sangre si es para mantener tu voluntad viva._

 _Tu siempre serás mi luz, seguro ahorita el idiota de Obito este contigo y se debe estar riendo de mi o molestando, bueno en cualquier de los casos, él más que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mantener viva tu memoria, seguramente tu debas creer que mis métodos no son los más correctos, pero no creo que algo de lo que yo haya hecho antes o ahora sea los mejores, pero yo seguiré manteniendo tu último deseo, hasta que mi día llegue y solo pueda esperar mi juicio y rezar por que el destino se apiade de mí y me coloque a tu lado, deseo verte, abrazarte y decirte lo tanto que te extrañé mientras te abrazo._

 _Irónico, no, no permite que me declararas tus sentimientos por los sentimientos tan fuerte y puros que tenía óbito hacia ti y aquí me vez, siendo yo el que declare que siempre te amé y te amaré, sin importar nada, aunque tenga que seguir en este laberinto sin luz._

 _Sabes Rin, no importa cuanta veces conozca la soledad por las heridas del pasado, quiero a Konoha como tú la quisiste, tarde un poco de tiempo en entender que esta soledad no es tan mala, tengo mis alumnos y a mis compañeros a mi lado apoyándome, pero siempre me harás falta tú, gracias a ti pude borrar las dudas de mi alma, me tomo mucho tiempo, pero tú eres la que lo lograste y ahora protegeré y cuidare de este lugar como el Hokage que soy, si es necesario encarare al futuro, si este es el destino que he de cargar, lo acepto con todos las heridas que ha de venir._

 _Seguramente nuestro amor fue escrito por las estrellas caídas del cielo que se perdieron en el mar, que nos condenó a estar separados, si esto fuera un Gentjutsu, me gustaría que lo rompieras con tus palabras y así poder dejar todo atrás, mis penas siempre estarán flotando en el mar, pero te ansió solo a ti y a nadie más, deseo estar entre tus brazos, escuchar tu voz, sentir tus besos y volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya._

 _Tu deseo de cuidar la aldea lo cumpliré, aun si tengo que engañar a los Dioses mismos, mis sentimientos están entre la quietud y el silencio, espero que cuando estemos juntos desvanezcas el frió que siento en mi alma, solo quiero sentir tu calidez, mientras seguiré con tu hermosa y pura voluntad_

 _Nos vemos pronto Rin._

Allí se encontraba de nuevo Hatake Kakashi junto al monumento de los caídos, dejando unas hermosas Orquídeas moradas mientras se seca las lágrimas y sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos, ocultando sus sentimientos y torturándose psicológicamente y físicamente a sí mismo.

* * *

Quiero darle las gracias a una amiga que me apoya mucho, gracias Tío.

 **Tú y yo sabemos que la realidad es fea, en este mundo Don Quijote mataría a Dulcinea.**


End file.
